The Mistake in Group A
by dancing.mary.poppins
Summary: "She was sent into Group A?" Ava Paige screamed as the maze lift was sent up, taking Kelly with it. Ava realized that it would be interesting to see how Group A would handle the upcoming events without the warning Teresa was supposed to bring. "Alright, we can work with this. She will be another variable." Ava decided with finality. That's all she was. Just another variable.
1. Chapter 1

Her first memory was the sound of chains clanking and metal grinding against metal. She was surrounded by darkness but, as her eyes adjusted, she could see the faint outline of what looked like crates scattered around her. The room seemed to be moving upward at an incredibly fast speed, which prevented her from standing up. The girl had no idea how she had gotten into the elevator lift. She didn't know anything about herself, not even her name. The room wasn't very big. At least, she didn't think it was. It was mostly dark, so she couldn't see that far. The air smelled musty and sour, as if oxygen didn't reach into the lift that often. The haunted sound of the chains and pulleys filled her ears as the room swayed. She flinched at the sound, but she wasn't sure why.

The lift jolted to a stop, throwing her back against the crates. She gripped the floor, ready for the room to shoot upwards again, but it didn't. The girl didn't move, didn't breath, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a thin line appeared in the ceiling, and she could see light. The sound of gears turning filled her ears, and she noticed the gap of light getting bigger, as the two sections of the ceiling were pulled away from each other. After spending quite some time in the darkness, she shielded her eyes with her hand, the sudden light too severe.

She could hear talking, too many voices to make out any words. As her eyes adjusted, she found herself looking at two boys that were standing above her. One was a dark-skinned boy, whose hair was cropped short and looked pretty muscular. The other was a blonde. He was a lot skinnier than the other boy, but he looked lean and athletic. They were both staring down at her, but the blonde boy suddenly jerked upright. "Holy..." She heard him mutter. The girl scrambled to her feet, the whole situation giving her the creeps. The dark-skinned boy had turned around and was shouting, probably at the other people she had heard earlier. She could hear whispers of confusion and people yelling out, but she was still too confused to process it all.

"Tell 'em, Newt." She snapped her head back to look at the boys. The blonde one turned around, away from her.

"It's a girl." Silence settled over the crowd that was hidden from her view, which made the girl even more uneasy. She stood in the center of the elevator room, watching them with wide eyes. The blonde turned back and looked right at her. "Alright, greenie. I'm coming down." He put his foot into a vine and was lowered into the room. The girl immediately backed as far away from him as possible, her back hitting a wall. "Relax, I'm not going to bloody hurt you." He walked towards her and handed her the vine. Reluctantly, she put her foot in the loop. She was pulled upwards, out of the elevator room.

She immediately wished she could go back into it.

A large group of boys were staring at her, and she didn't see one girl in the crowd. She looked around, noticing that they were outside. In the distance was a wooden building, and she could see hammocks in front of it. There was a garden too. The thing that really intrigued her was the large cement walls surrounding the area. There was a large gap in the wall at four points, which allowed her to see inside.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She shoved the hand off instantly and bolted, running past the group. None of the boys tried to stop her, and she sprinted towards the giant wall. "Greenie!" She heard someone yell, but kept running.

"Bloody girl." Newt muttered, shaking his head. He hadn't meant to scare the newbie. He looked to Alby, the leader of the Glade. "I'll go get her." He told his friend. Then he ran off after her, his limp slowing him down just slightly.

The girl came to a stop in front of the large gap in the wall, her eyes wide. She could see vines clinging to the walls inside. It all looked concrete, but there was dirt and mud on the ground as well. She sensed a danger emitting from it, but she also felt the need to go inside and check it out.

"I wouldn't advise it, Greenie." The girl spun around to see the blonde boy again. She took a step back, away from him and towards the entrance.

"Stay away from me." It was the first thing she had said. Her voice was raw, as if she had been screaming. "And my name isn't Greenie." Then again, she didn't actually know her name. Maybe she really was Greenie.

The boy smirked at her. "Oh really? Then what _is_ your name?" It seemed to the girl like a challenge. Like she shouldn't know what her name was.

"It's-" She faltered. She had no idea. _What was it?_

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Greenie." He folded his arms across his chest. His face softened. "Don't worry. You should remember it in a day or two."

She frowned, rolling her eyes. Then, she knew. She knew exactly what her name was, like she had never even forgotten it. The boy opened his mouth to say something else, but the girl interrupted him.

"Kelly." She said with a grin.

"What?"

"My name. It's Kelly." She explained to the boy, who looked pretty confused.

"Kelly huh?" Kelly nodded in confirmation. "Not bad, greenie. You remembered your name faster than most." He said with a nod, before continuing. "The name's Newt."

Kelly smiled. "Nice to meet you, Newt." His name was a little strange, but Kelly didn't say anything. She frowned again. "So... where exactly am I?" Kelly had taken off the moment she had been lifted out of the elevator, which hadn't given her time to ask questions.

Newt smiled, having known that question had been coming. It was always hard to explain things to the greenies. Tommy had been one of the worst Newt had ever seen. "Welcome to the Glade, Kelly. Let's take a walk, shall we?" Newt asked the girl in a friendly voice. He knew that if he said anything drastic, she could dart into the maze and that would be it. It was almost time for the doors to close and if she ran, Newt wouldn't be able to chase after her and get her back to the Glade before the maze was shut for the night. He wanted to explain everything to her, _away_ from the walls. After a moment of hesitation, Kelly nodded and moved to walk next to him. They began moving away from the maze and back in the direction they had come from.

 **A/N: There's the first chapter! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, we're stuck in the middle of a giant maze, the entrances to the maze are those large openings in the walls, runners go in everyday to try and find new routes and a way out, and they've been doing it for two years with _no_ results?" Kelly listed off everything Newt had been telling her. She had immediately asked about the giant looming wall that she had run to after being lifted into the Glade. Newt had explained that it was a maze and they were in the center.

"Pretty much sums it up, greenie." Kelly sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I think my brain exploded."

Newt chuckled, shaking his head. "That's only the bloody beginning. There's a lot more you need to know."

"Great. Can't wait." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She and Newt were walking back in the direction of the elevator room, which, Newt had told her, was actually called The Box. There were still a few boys around it, and Kelly could see the dark-skinned kid from earlier.

"Come on. Let's get to the other gladers." Newt said, picking up the pace. Kelly didn't know what 'gladers' meant, but Newt had told her that this place was called the glade. She figured that meant that all the boys were gladers. They jogged the rest of the way, stopping when they reached the box. Kelly was glad the crowd had thinned out a bit. It was less intimidating.

Newt led her over to the dark-skinned boy. "Got the greenie Alby. She was about to run into the bloody maze." He shook his head, smirking at Kelly.

Alby turned to her. "Number one rule, greenie. Nobody goes into the maze. Nobody but the runners."

Kelly sighed. "I didn't actually go into it." She told Alby, but she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Alby seemed pretty important, and Kelly was probably already on his bad side.

A couple of the boys around them let out a few 'ooos' at her words. "Shuck it!" Alby yelled at them. They all shut their mouths. Alby had a concerned look on his face, but Kelly didn't question it. "Newt, we need to talk." He said in a low voice. She was close enough to hear him, but the others didn't notice. Newt nodded.

"Greenie! Come here." Kelly was about to tell Newt that she was already next to him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at a boy standing across from her. This boy stood with his arms crossed, and he was _staring_ at her. Kelly raised an eyebrow at him, but he was looking at Newt now.

"I'm not the greenie anymore, she is." He pointed at Kelly. Newt sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, fine. Tommy, come here." The boy, Tommy, stepped over to the trio, glancing at Kelly as he did so. She couldn't shake the feeling that he looked familiar. "Take the greenie for a little bit. Give her some food, find her a hammock." Newt instructed. Then he turned to the other boys. "Move along, ya shanks." They turned around and walked away, a few throwing some glares at Kelly. That was a little strange. What had she done to them?

Newt and Alby were watching her and Tommy, eyebrows raised. "Okay Tommy. Let's go." Kelly said to him, still unaware that Tommy wasn't his real name. She heard Newt snort as she walked away.

"Have fun with that one, Tommy." He told the boy who was no longer the greenie. Thomas glared at Newt but said nothing, running to catch up with Kelly.

"My name isn't Tommy, greenie." Thomas said in an annoyed voice once he was next to the only girl in the glade. "It's Thomas."

Kelly looked over at Thomas when he fell into step beside her. "Well, my name isn't greenie. It's Kelly." She told him in the same tone. Then she sighed. "Sorry Thomas. I'm just..." She paused, not even sure what she was feeling. "I don't even know."

Thomas nodded his head, as if he was in agreement. "I understand. I showed up a few days ago, and I still don't know what's going on."

Kelly stopped, turning to him. "A few days ago? Newt said the box delivers a new person once a month." Thomas shrugged, shaking his head at Kelly.

"Like I said, I've only been here for a few days. I don't know much more than you do, except that you're the first girl to show up in the glade." Thomas told her, stopping as well. Kelly just nodded and continued walking. She was aware of Thomas watching her, but she ignored him, looking straight ahead.

"Hey look! It's the two greenbeans!" Thomas groaned quietly and rolled his eyes. Kelly looked around for the source of the voice, her eyes landing on a young boy with curly hair.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

The boy, Chuck, raised an eyebrow at Thomas. "Just wanted to talk to my buddy and meet the new greenie." He told Thomas, walking beside him.

"My name is Kelly, not greenie." She said yet again, sighing. Chuck looked over at her with a goofy grin.

"Nice to meet you, Kelly. You look a little tired. How about I get you and Thomas some food?" Kelly perked up a little at the mention of food. As if on cue, her stomach growled, pretty loudly. Chuck laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He walked out in front, leading both Thomas and Kelly towards the kitchens. Thomas looked a little annoyed, but he followed them anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly was eating the best sandwich she had ever had. Well... As far as she knew it was the only sandwich she had ever had, but it was great. Chuck had found a platter of small sandwiches for the three of them, and Kelly had already eaten two. Thomas, who was seated across from her, had already eaten three. She watched him devour another one, smirking as he smeared mustard on his cheek. Thomas looked up at her, the half eaten sandwich in hand. "What's so funny?"

Kelly shrugged. "Oh nothing." She held back a laugh. It didn't look like there were many mirrors in this place, so it could take Thomas forever to figure it out. Chuck, who was next to Thomas, snickered quietly. She shot him a glare as Thomas continued eating and Chuck shoved a bite of sandwich in his mouth to stop himself.

"Oi! Bloody hell Tommy! Clean yourself up." Kelly looked up to see Newt sliding into the seat next to her, throwing a napkin at Thomas.

Thomas asked, "What?" just as Kelly sighed.

"You ruined it, Newt. We were going to see how long it took him to realize it." Thomas glared at her, wiping his face with the napkin.

"That's mean. I wouldn't do that to you." He complained. Kelly smirked.

"Well, I'm not as messy as you when I eat... shank." The last part sounded awkward to her. She had heard the gladers saying it ever since she had shown up, but it just didn't feel right in her mouth.

Newt laughed beside her. "Don't use Glader slang just yet, greenie. You sounded super uncomfortable saying that."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Chuck spoke up. "What are you doing here Newt? Don't you have a gathering?"

"Finished it. I don't know why I'm hanging with the greenie group though." He said the last sentence with a smirk, joking around.

"What's a gathering?" Kelly asked. The three boys looked at her, which made her feel uncomfortable. She had been asking stupid questions ever since Newt had talked to her at the door of the maze.

It was Newt who answered her. "It's a meeting of the Keepers and the Leaders. We-"

"Meet whenever anything weird or strange is happening in the glade." Chuck finished for him, looking at Kelly.

"I'm assuming the meeting was about me this time?" She asked Newt. He sent a glare in Chuck's direction, then nodded.

"You're the first bloody girl we've ever had, and you showed up just two days after Tommy." This was the second time she had heard this. Apparently, the gladers never expected to see a girl come up in the box. "But it wasn't just about you."

It was Thomas that asked a question this time. "What else was it about? What else is wrong?"

Newt sent Thomas an annoyed look, and Thomas dropped his gaze back to his sandwich. "It's not my place to tell you. I don't want to cause a panic." Kelly thought she saw him glance at her.

"Come on Newt. You'll have to tell everyone eventually."

Newt sighed, running a hand through his hair. He leaned forward, causing Kelly, Thomas and Chuck to do the same. "It's the box. It hasn't gone back down since Kelly came up."

Chuck and Thomas both looked at her, and Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but... why is that bad?"

Newt turned to her, but he didn't look annoyed this time. "When a greenie comes up in the box, supplies comes with 'em. Once the greenie and the supplies are out of the box, it goes back down and returns next month with more supplies and another greenie. So if it doesn't go back down-"

"We run out of supplies." Kelly finished for him, a frown on her face. Newt nodded in confirmation.

"Exactly."

Thomas and Chuck exchanged worried looks, which made Kelly feel uneasy. "But it hasn't been long since she's arrived. It'll probably be gone by morning." Newt hurried to say, but Kelly could tell he didn't believe his own words. "Why don't you Shanks get some sleep. Both of you greenies have a big day tomorrow." With that, Newt stood up to leave. He was walking away when Kelly stood up and ran after him.

"Newt, I'm sorry." She said, causing Newt to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you bloody sorry for, greenie?"

Kelly bit her lip. "I don't know. For some reason, I feel like this is my fault. I messed everything up for you guys."

Newt laughed quietly, shaking his head. "This isn't your fault, Kelly. Whatever happens, you were obviously sent here for a reason." Kelly continued to frown, not convinced. The way some of the gladers had been glaring and staring at her made her feel like they knew something she didn't. "Get some sleep. I'm waking you up early in the morning." Kelly nodded.

"Okay. See you later Newt." She turned around, walking back to Thomas and Chuck, who had finished eating.

"Let's turn in. I'm shucking tired." Chuck muttered. Kelly followed him and Thomas as they left the kitchen. "I'll grab you something to sleep in." With that, Chuck and Thomas both walked into the wooden building, which Kelly now knew as the Homestead, leaving her standing alone outside. She stood awkwardly, glancing at the few boys around her, who were watching her as well. She felt a hand on her shoulder, which cause her to jump.

"Scared Greenie?" She heard someone ask with a laugh. She turned around to find herself facing a boy that was more muscular than Alby. "The name's Gally." He told her. "I'm assuming you don't know yours?"

Kelly shook her head. "No I do. My name is Kelly."

Gally seemed to freeze, just slightly, for a moment. Then he smirked. "Kelly huh? I thought you looked familiar. I've seen you before. You're the mistake. You shouldn't even be here."

Kelly raised an eyebrow at Gally. "I don't know what you're-"

He cut her off. "Save it, greenie. I know you. You're going to mess everything up." He pushed her, causing her to stumble back.

"Lay off her, Gally." Kelly looked up to see Newt, a scowl on his face. "Alby told everyone to not touch her."

Gally snorted. "Alby doesn't scare me, and neither do you, Newt." He glared at Kelly. "This isn't over, greenie." With that, he walked away from her.

"Thought I told ya to get some sleep, greenie."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Chuck is working on it." She was still confused with what Gally had meant when he said she was the mistake.

"Ignore Gally. He's a shuck-face who likes to pick a fight." Newt told her with a frown in Gally's direction. "Now I want you to go to sleep. That's an order."

"Yes sir, Captain Newt." Kelly said with a smirk. Newt rolled his eyes at her, but he was smirking as well. He walked away just as Chuck came out of the Homestead, Thomas close behind.

"Couldn't find a sleepin' bag, so I got you a hammock." He tossed it to her, and Kelly caught it easily. "There are some trees you can tie it to."

Kelly finished tying her hammock up, testing it to make sure if could hold her weight. Chuck was already asleep. He had started snoring the minute his head hit the pillow. Thomas' eyes were still open, but Kelly could tell he was tired too. She slid into the hammock, taking a few minutes to get it balanced just right. She pulled the tattered blanket Chuck had given her up to her chin and leaned back against the pillow. "Night Tommy!" She whispered, smirking.

Thomas rolled his eyes and looked up at Kelly, who was swinging above him. "Night, Kelly."

Kelly let the sound of crickets and the snores of the gladers lull her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Over 150 views already!? Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to click on my story. Shout out to** **AlbyLovesNewt** **for the first review. Thanks for reading, and I'm really glad you liked it!**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

Kelly was shaken awake. She opened her eyes sleepily, her vision too blurry to make out who was next to her. She groaned and was about to complain, but a hand was clamped tightly over her mouth, causing fear to ripple through her. She thrashed quickly, trying to shake the hand off.

Her sudden movements threw the hammock off balance, flipping it over and tossing her out. She landed on top of Thomas with an "oof!" Thomas shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide. Then he saw Kelly sprawled across his legs. "Hammock trouble, Kelly?" He muttered with a smirk, rubbing his eyes. There were bags underneath them, and it was obvious that Thomas had been fast asleep.

Kelly groaned in response, rolling off of Thomas and onto her back. Her eyes finally adjusted to see Newt standing over her, laughing. "Sorry, greenie. I only did that so you wouldn't make noise. But you woke Tommy up, so that makes my job easier."

"Ugh." Was all Kelly could say. She had been so tired and had slept so hard that her tumble out of the hammock had been a rude awakening.

Newt chuckled. "That's the spirit." Kelly rolled her eyes, pulling herself to her feet. Thomas did the same. "Tommy, go find Alby. He'll give you your instructions for the day. I've got to take care of the greenie." Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Next time, don't wake me up by dropping the greenie on top of me, _Newtie._ " Thomas snapped, throwing a glare at both Newt and Kelly. It was obvious that Kelly falling on top of him had put Thomas in a bad mood. He turned around, walking off towards the Homestead.

"Bye Tommy!" Kelly called after him. She heard him groan and he shook his head, causing her to smirk. Turning back to Newt, she raised an eyebrow. "Newtie?" She questioned, suppressing a smile.

Newt sighed. "I don't bloody know. Probably payback for calling him Tommy."

"Alright, Newt. What are we doing that is so important it required you to toss me out of my hammock?"

Newt raised an eyebrow at her. "Careful, greenie." He said, a warning in his voice. "That mouth can get you into trouble 'round here." Kelly sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Follow me. No questions." He turned around and walked away. Kelly reluctantly followed, careful not to step on Chuck. She was surprised he had been able to sleep through all of that. Once past the young boy, she ran to catch up with Newt.

"Where are we going?" Newt shot her an annoyed look.

"I said no questions. Now keep your mouth shut. If we wake these shanks up, they're gonna hate me as much as they'll hate you." He hissed to her. Kelly kept silent, focusing on stepping over the gladers on the ground. When she saw Gally, Kelly frowned. She had a good reason to step on his face after what happened yesterday, but she knew that wouldn't help her case. So, she stepped over him, kicking him lightly in the ribcage as she did so. He stirred, his eyelids fluttering, but luckily, Gally didn't wake. Looks like he was a heavy sleeper.

"I saw that." Newt called over his shoulder. Kelly huffed in reply, picking up the pace to walk beside him. She was still in a bad mood, her shoulder sore from the tumble into Thomas.

"Your hand tastes disgusting, you know." Kelly informed Newt, talking a little louder than a whisper. They had walked far enough away from the sleeping boys that it wouldn't disturb them.

"Sorry about that. Though I wouldn't _know_ what my hand tasted like." Newt shot her a goofy grin, earning an eye roll from Kelly. He turned his head back forward. "Someone fell out of the wrong side of the hammock." He muttered, smirking.

"Don't even-"

"Okay! I was just messing with you! Relax, Kel."

Kelly froze, stopping where she was. Kel? Why did that sound so familiar to her?

Newt stopped immediately and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

Kelly shook her head. "Nothing. That just... sounded really familiar." She explained. Oddly, the name comforted her a little, but she didn't know why. Newt didn't exactly look convinced, but he continued walking.

"Do you want me to not call you that?"

Kelly quickly shook her head again. "No it's fine. There's nothing wrong with it. Just sounded familiar."

For the rest of the trip to... wherever they were going, the two didn't speak. Kelly let her eyes wander around the Glade, taking in her surroundings. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Newt stop. She slammed into his back, knocking herself to the ground. "Bloody hell, Kelly." Newt mumbled, turning around to face her. "You're already having a rough day, and the shucking doors haven't even opened yet." He held out his hand to her, which Kelly grabbed. He pulled her to her feet and let go.

That's when Kelly realized they had reached the wall of the maze.

Newt was standing next to a portion of the wall that had been written on. Upon closer inspection, Kelly realized that there were names written on it. She recognized a few, like Newt, Chuck, Thomas, Alby and Gally. Newt handed her a knife. "All greenies carve their name into the wall. It helps us keep track of everyone, but it also signifies that they are one of us." Kelly took the knife from him and stepped up to the wall. Newt had his shoulder up against it, arms crossed, watching her. She saw an open space, just above Chuck's name, and Kelly began to cut her name into the wall. It was harder than she had anticipated, but she kept at it, making sure that each letter was shaped correctly. She grinned once she had finished, handing the knife back to Newt. She had done a pretty good job, but Kelly was just happy to see her name on there.

"Kelly, you're now, officially, a glader. This means that you must follow the simple rules of the glade. These rules are: Always do your part, Never hurt another glader, and never leave the glade unless you are a runner." Newt said in a serious tone. Kelly nodded her head, but frowned.

"What happens if you break the rules?"

"It depends, but the most severe punishment is banishment." Noticing her confused expression, he continued. "Banishment means that you are banished from the Glade and sent into the maze for the night, and nobody ever survives a night in the maze."

His words gave Kelly chills. "Why? What happens at night?"

Newt bit his lip. "Well... we call 'em Grievers."

Kelly was about to ask what a griever was, when the voice of someone new greeted her. "So, the greenie's officially a glader?" She turned to see an Asian boy walking towards them, a bag slung across his shoulder. He nodded to Newt. "Hey, Newt."

"Hey, Minho. And yeah. This is Kelly." Kelly awkwardly waved to Minho, not really sure what else to do. He smirked at her, arms crossed.

"Heard you were checking out the maze yesterday. Good thing Newt here saved you, or else you would've been dead." Kelly rolled her eyes at Minho.

"I wasn't going to go in there." She defended herself. Minho smirked at her.

"Whatever _Princess_."

"Princess?" Kelly questioned. Minho just shrugged. At that moment, the doors to the maze began to open. It was loud, and the same metal grinding against metal sound she had heard back in the box filled her ears again. Just as Newt had told her, two pieces of metal began to slide apart, revealing the openings in the wall. The entrances to the maze.

"Gotta run. Catch you shanks later." Minho said, then darted through the opening that was right next to the name wall. Kelly assumed that met Minho was a runner.

"So... you've officially met Minho."

"Yeah." Kelly mumbled. "Why did he call me Princess?"

"Kelly, the reason Minho does things is a mystery to everyone." Newt told her. Kelly laughed, and so did he. "He's really not that bad. He can lose his temper every once and a while, but he's a good guy."

Kelly nodded, though she was still unclear on why he called her princess.

"Let's head back to the Homestead." Newt spoke up, pulling her out of her thoughts. "You need to get started trying out jobs."

Oh jobs. Chuck had babbled to Kelly all about the jobs in the glade the night before while they were eating. From the descriptions he had given her, she definitely wasn't looking forward to slicer or slopper. Bagger had sounded pretty bad too. Kelly didn't really want to deal with dead bodies. Newt seemed to notice her face, because he chuckled. "You shouldn't worry. You'll probably end up with a pretty good job."

"Alright. Let's go then."

"Good that." Newt nodded his head. He and Kelly both began walking back towards the Homestead. She could see some of the other gladers up and moving around in the distance.

Reaching the Homestead, Newt stopped out front. "You stay here. I'm gonna go check on something." With that, he disappeared inside.

Kelly leaned against the wooden structure, waiting for Newt to return. She waved to Chuck as he passed, but he didn't stop to chat. She figured he had work to do.

The door to the Homestead flew open and crashed into the wall behind it. Newt came running out, looking alarmed. Kelly pushed herself off the wall, eyebrow raised. "Ben's gone." She heard him mutter.

"Who's Ben?" Kelly was really getting tired of asking questions.

"He's-" Newt was cut off by a loud scream, coming from the woods. "Shuck." Newt whispered under his breath.

Kelly knew exactly who the scream belonged to. Though she had only known the boy for half a day, she had no question who it was. "Thomas."

"What?" Newt asked.

"That was Thomas."

"How do you bloody know?" Newt had his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

Kelly pinched the bridge of her nose. _How had she known?_ The answer came out of her mouth before she even realized she had one.

"Because I've heard it before."

With that, Kelly ran as fast as she could for the woods.

" _What?!_ " She heard Newt yell, but she ignored him. "Don't be bloody stupid, Kelly!"

It was obvious to Newt that Kelly wasn't listening to him anymore. He groaned, shaking his head. "Girls." He muttered, then ran after her, following her into the woods.

 **A/N: So Kelly and Minho have finally met. And how does Kelly know what Thomas' screams sound like? Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! Feel free to let me know if improvements need to be made. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly crashed through the woods, jumping over rocks and fallen branches. She heard Thomas scream again, and headed in his direction. Kelly came to a stop when she saw two boys. One of them was Thomas.

The other one had him pinned to the ground. Thomas was trying to throw him off. Kelly decided she could jump on the boy to give Thomas the ability to get free but, as she moved forward, she stepped on a branch, a loud ' _snap_!' ringing through the area. Thomas and the boy both froze, and the attacker turned to face her. _"You_!" She heard him hiss. Kelly tensed. This boy looked like he had recently been sick. His skin was a ghostly pale, and it looked like it was stretched over his bones. He looked frail, but Kelly could see the mad look in his eyes. "You made everything even worse! You're going to ruin the glade just like Thomas!"

"I don't-" Before she could say anything, the boy lunged for her, knocking her to the ground. She landed on her back, the air knocked out of her as the boy pinned down her arms. Kelly struggled beneath him but, despite his sickly appearance, he was strong.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed at her. Kelly noticed the glint of a knife as he pulled it out.

"Put. The knife. Down." Kelly, afraid to move her head, heard the voice of Newt behind her. The boy must have been looking at him, because his eyes weren't focused on her anymore. They were narrowed as he glared at Newt. While he was distracted, Kelly quickly turned her head to find Newt, holding a sword, and Alby, holding a bow and arrow, arrow loaded and string pulled back.

"Ben. Stop right now, or you ain't gonna see tomorrow." Alby growled, pointing the arrow at the boy.

Ben laughed harshly. "You're gonna kill me? They're the ones you need to kill!"

"Don't be bloody stupid, Ben. Kelly hasn't done anything, and neither has Thomas." Newt's voice was full of venom, but his tone was calm. "Get off her."

"They're not one of us!" Ben continued to yell, spit flying into Kelly's face. She thrashed again, but Ben kept her pinned down. He took his knife and held the point to her throat, right under her chin. Kelly stretched her head back, trying to get as far away from that knife. "If you don't kill them, then I will. Starting with the girl." He turned his head to look at Thomas. "He'll want to take us home! We would be better off walkin' off the Cliff!"

Newt saw his chance. He surged forward, grabbing the hand that held the knife. He yanked it away from Kelly, but it managed to slice her throat a little bit. She winced, but kept her mouth shut. Ben shoved Newt off him and twisted around, lunging back towards Thomas. Kelly saw Alby let his arrow fly. It hit Ben on the side of his face, sinking into his cheek. Ben let out a shriek and collapsed to the ground. Kelly let her head fall against the forest floor, aware of the blood dripping down her neck. Thomas was staring, wide eyed, at Ben, who was crumpled in a ball, not moving.

"Let's go. Baggers'll take care of him." Alby broke the silence. He pointed at Thomas, gesturing for him to follow.

Newt's face came into view, hand outstretched. Kelly grabbed it and let him pull her to her feet. Alby and Thomas had disappeared into the trees. "Come on, greenie. Let's go fix up your neck." Kelly shot one last look at Ben on the ground.

"What did I ever do to him?" She whispered her question, her throat feeling sore.

Newt shook his head. "I'll explain it to you, but let's get out of these bloody woods first." Kelly nodded and walked with Newt out of the trees.

...

Kelly had been sitting in her hammock, a jar of water in her hand. Her neck had quit bleeding, but Newt had instructed her to take a break for a little bit and get some energy back. Thomas was working with the slicers at the moment. Kelly was supposed to go join him and the Keeper, Winston. She stood, finishing her water. Kelly began to walk in the direction of the Blood House, dropping off her water jar at the kitchen on her way.

The Blood House smelled like rotten meat and blood. Kelly gagged a little as she walked inside, catching sight of Thomas. "Hey Tommy." She greeted him, stopping beside her friend.

"Hey Kelly." He was in the middle of chopping up meat. From what animal, Kelly couldn't tell, but she looked away immediately. "How's your neck?"

"Fine." She told him, grabbing a knife and helping him chop. She noticed Winston over in another corner, humming cheerfully as he gutted an animal. She shivered. "How's it been going in here?"

Thomas sighed. "Terrible. Winston is a little too happy with his job. It's kind of creepy." He kept his voice low. Kelly scrunched up her nose.

"I can see that." For the next few hours, Kelly and Thomas worked in silence. She made sure to look at anything but the meat. Or Winston. She could feel the Keeper staring at her every once in a while, and it gave her the creeps.

When Winston dismissed them, Kelly walked out of the Blood House so fast she almost ran into one of the butchered cows that was hanging from the ceiling. Thomas laughed, shaking his head at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, into the fresh air. "I think I want to become a vegetarian." She jokingly told Thomas, taking a large breath of the air outside the slaughterhouse.

Thomas snorted. "Have fun with that." He told her, shaking his head. The two greenies walked back towards the Homestead, not saying much, until Thomas pulled on her sleeve. He nodded his head in the direction of the west door of the maze. Kelly squinted, noticing an Asian boy trudging out of it and into the glade, his face bright red and covered in sweat.

"That looks like Minho." She muttered, watching him. He looked exhausted.

"He seems back from the maze early." Thomas observed. Kelly nodded. The day before, the runners had come back in the evening, just before the doors shut.

At that moment, Minho collapsed to the ground.

Thomas and Kelly exchanged worried looks. They both moved in Minho's direction at the same time. Then Kelly stopped. "Wait. You go. I'll get Alby." Thomas nodded in agreement, and Kelly ran for the Homestead. "Alby!" She shouted, running through the door.

"What are ya yelling for, shank?" Alby asked as he walked down the stairs.

"It's Minho. He came back from the maze and just collapsed in the grass. Thomas is out with him right now."

Alby's face grew concerned. "Why is that shank back so early?" She heard him ask, pulling open the door. The two began to run for Minho, but Alby grabbed Kelly's arm, pulling her to a stop. "Oh no, greenie. You stay here." With that, Alby was gone. Kelly huffed in disappointment, crossing her arms. She wanted to know why the runner was back so early as well.

Kelly looked around the glade for someone to talk to, her eyes landing on Newt. She walked up to him and slung her arm around his shoulder. "Hey, _Newtie._ " She greeted with a smirk. Newt rolled his eyes and gently pushed her arm off of him.

"Hey, Kelly." Newt was leaning against a tree, arms crossed. He could see Minho out in the distance, but he looked fine and Alby was there, so Newt had decided to stay put. "How was the Blood House?"

Kelly made a face. "Terrible. I think Winston likes his job a little too much." Newt laughed.

"That's true. But Winston isn't a bad guy. Not bloody sure why he likes butchering animals, but hey, someone's gotta do it." Kelly nodded, agreeing with his words. His eyes shifted down to the cut on her neck. "Looks like the bleedin' stopped. That's good. It's not too deep, so it should heal in a few days."

Kelly smirked. "What, are you a med-jack now, Newt?"

Newt rolled his eyes at her. "As if. I'd be a terrible med-jack. Probably try to stitch people up, but end up making 'em worse." Kelly shrugged.

"I don't know. You probably could do it. It doesn't look so bad." Newt shook his head in disagreement.

The talk about her cut made her remember her run in with Ben. She wanted to ask Newt what had been wrong with him. "Newt, about Ben-" She was cut off by Chuck yelling.

"Newt!" She turned to see Chuck running towards them.

"What's up, Chuckie?"

"It's Ben... not dead... baggers...Gally-" He stammered in between gasps. It was obvious the boy had run all the way to them.

Newt had a frown on his face. "Ben _isn't dead?_ " Kelly asked. She had seen him. That arrow had hit him pretty good. Chuck shook his head.

"Gally and the other builders found him." Chuck was finally able to form a sentence. Newt nodded to Chuck, and ran off to find the builders.

"Frypan, tell Alby to call a gathering and round up the other keepers, will ya?" Newt shouted as he ran. The cook nodded and both he and Newt disappeared from Kelly's view.

There went her chance to ask questions.

"I bet he'll be banished." Kelly had forgotten Chuck was there. His voice sounded a little too excitable. Kelly knew what banishment meant and a horrified expression appeared on her face.

"Why?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Because he attacked you and Thomas. Duh." Kelly crossed her arms, frowning.

"Yeah. Chuck, do you know why Ben seemed so weird?"

Chuck nodded, which surprised Kelly. "Ben was stung by a griever when he was running the maze a few days ago. When a glader is stung, they go through what we call The Changing. It's apparently really horrible, and gladers sometimes get a glimpse at their past. Some of their memories come back too." Kelly listened to him, stunned. Newt had told her that the grievers were deadly creatures that lived in the maze. But he said they came out at night. How was Ben stung during the day?

"Wait... Ben seemed like he knew Thomas and I." She told Chuck, struggling to put together the puzzle pieces.

"He probably had a memory of you guys. It could also be fake, because the changing makes people do some weird klunk."

Kelly kept silent. If Ben had seen memories of her, that could mean that what he had been saying was true. But... how could all of this be her fault?

It didn't take long for news of the Keeper's decision to spread throughout the Glade.

Ben was to be banished at sunset, right before the doors closed for the night.

 **A/N: So that was Chapter 5! Thanks to those of you who are reading. I'm curious, would you guys think it would be interesting if Gally was Kelly's brother? I'm still trying to figure out their relationship. Please let me know if anything needs to be fixed!**


	6. Chapter 6

At about an hour before sunset, Newt walked up to Kelly. "Come on, Kel." She heard him say in a quiet voice. "It's banishment time."

Kelly hadn't moved since Chuck had come back to tell her about the keeper's final decision. She couldn't help but feel like Ben's banishment was her fault. "I don't want to go."

Newt sighed. "I know." He murmured to her. "But you have to. It's required for all gladers to attend." Kelly didn't respond, her eyes on the crowd gathering at the East door. She couldn't look at Newt either.

"Alright greenie. Suit yourself." That was the last thing she heard before Newt gently grabbed her arm, pulling her with him as he walked for the maze.

"Newt!" Kelly protested, stumbling after him. He let go of her and slung his arm across her shoulder. She leaned a portion of her weight against him, glad he was supporting her.

"Sorry Kelly, but you have to go. You can hang with Thomas while I attend to Ben." He made it sound like Ben was a sick patient. He sort of was.

Newt removed his arm from her shoulder as they approached the other gladers. Kelly could see the runners, sweaty and breathing hard. They must have just returned from the maze. As Newt went to stand next to Alby, Kelly walked up to Thomas, bumping her shoulder softly against his to let him know she was there. He glanced sideways at her, but he didn't speak. That was expected.

Kelly turned her attention to the Keepers. There was a small buzz of conversation through the crowd, but nobody seemed all that excited for the banishment of Ben.

"Bring him out!" Alby shouted, causing Kelly to jump.

Two of the builders appeared out of the corner of Kelly's eyes, dragging a body that was bloody and bruised. Ben's clothes were ripped and a bloody bandage was wrapped carelessly around his head. He was hanging limply, the two boys having to drag him all the way to the door. If Kelly didn't know better, she would say he was dead. But Ben's eyes told her differently.

They were wide open. And they were filled with _fear_.

Kelly's eyes followed Ben to the center of the group. She noticed Newt had disappeared, but was walking back towards them, a large pole in his hands. The end was dragging the ground, the sound causing Kelly to wince.

Newt gestured to the Keepers, each one lining up behind the other and taking a hold of the pole. Alby was in front, followed by Newt, and then Minho, then the rest. It was then that Kelly noticed a leather loop hanging off of the other end. She squinted her eyes, feeling fear ripple through her as she realized what it was.

It was a collar.

Alby stepped forward and wrapped the collar around Ben's neck, snapping it shut. "No. You can't do this to me Alby!" Ben pleaded, tears in his eyes. Alby ignored him, walking back to his position at the pole. "Somebody help me! I'll never do it again, I promise!" He shrieked, causing Kelly to flinch.

"Shut up!" Alby shouted, but Ben ignored him.

"You're all going to be sorry. It's his fault, and she's going to make it even worse!" Ben was looking at Thomas and Kelly. The other gladers glanced in their direction as well. "They're bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad..." Ben muttered in almost a singsong voice. He was insane.

"Keepers! Get ready!" Alby yelled.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! PLEASE!" His scream was drowned out by the familiar screech of metal that signified the closing of the doors.

"Keepers now!" Ben was jerked backwards, making a loud choking sound. The keepers moved forward together, pushing Ben towards the closing doors of the maze.

"No don't! Please don't!" Ben choked out, stumbling as he tried to dig his heels into the ground. The keepers didn't stop, and Ben was pushed through the closing doors. Ben tried to speak again, but he ended up gagging, spit flying out of his mouth. He looked crazy at that moment, his body jerking as he tried to get the collar off.

At the last second, the pole was detached from his collar and yanked back into the glade just as the doors were seconds from shutting. Ben twisted around to face the gladers, madness and rage in his eyes. He let out an ear splitting scream, a sound that ripped through the glade and echoed off the walls in the maze. It was louder than the groaning of the doors, but it was cut off as the maze slammed shut for the night, the echo still ringing in Kelly's ear.

"You okay?" The voice of Newt pulled Kelly back to reality. He was watching her with concern, his eyes scanning her face. She felt numb, Ben's face still appearing in her mind.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah." She breathed, her voice a little shaky.

"You should get some sleep. You look bloody terrible."

Kelly laughed slightly. "Thanks Newtie." She managed, grinning crookedly at him. He smirked.

"Come on, Kel." He motioned for her to follow and she obeyed, trudging after him.

...

Thomas had fallen asleep in seconds. Kelly, on the other hand, was lying on her back, eyes on the sky. She had been like that for hours, still unable to fall asleep. Ben's final scream was bouncing around in her skull, giving her a headache. She could hear the soft snores from Thomas and the other gladers, convincing her that she had to be the only person still awake. Was no other glader haunted by what they had recently witnessed?

Unable to bear it any longer, Kelly slipped out of her hammock. She stepped quickly and quietly around all the gladers. Once away from the group, she walked towards the wall of the maze. She didn't know what possessed her to do this, but she did it anyway.

She stopped in front of the east door, examining it. If Newt was right, if no glader ever survived a night in the maze, then Ben was surely dead by now. He had been too injured to even try to put up a fight.

"What do you think you're doing, _greenie?_ " Kelly spun around to see Gally standing a few feet away, arms crossed.

"Nothing." She said quickly. Why had Gally followed her? "There's nothing I can do anyway. The doors are shut." She gave him a pointed look, crossing her arms as well.

Gally frowned at her. "Ya know, greenie..." He began, taking a step closer to her. "I don't trust you for a second. Things have been weird ever since you showed up and I think you're hiding something from us. You look familiar to me, but I don't think you're supposed to be here." Kelly had backed up against the closed doors of the maze, chewing nervously on the inside of her cheek.

"I don't know anything, just like the rest of these shanks."

"I don't believe you. I think you're here to mess everything up." Gally spat, his face inches from Kelly's.

"Leave the girl alone, Gally." Kelly looked past the builder to see Minho standing behind him. His arms were crossed as well.

Gally turned to face Minho. "Why are you stickin' up for this shank?" He asked the runner.

"Because she hasn't done anything wrong and you're pickin' on her." Minho told Gally. "Now go back to bed before I tell Alby you were buggin' the greenie."

Gally turned around to glare at Kelly one last time. "I know you. And _I don't like you._ " With that, he stomped away.

Kelly pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Minho. "Interested in the maze, Princess?" He called to her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I couldn't sleep." Minho nodded in understanding.

"I can understand that. You experienced your first ever banishment on your second day here. That was probably shucking scary." Minho had uncrossed his arms as he spoke to her.

Kelly nodded in agreement. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Minho chuckled.

"What was Gally doing? Ya know, besides being a shuck-face." Minho's use of glader slang almost made Kelly laugh, just because it was still so new to her.

"He was telling me how he had seen me before and that he didn't trust me." She simplified Gally's speech for Minho. He rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore 'em. That's what the rest of us do." He threw his arm around her shoulder, grinning wickedly at her. "Let's head back, Princess." Kelly didn't argue. She just slung her arm over his shoulder as well, and they walked back to the Homestead.

Kelly caught Gally's eye. He was standing against a tree, arms crossed, watching her. "You can spend the night in my room if you want." Minho whispered to her. "He acts all tough, but that shank wouldn't dare to come into my room. Plus-" He paused, looking Kelly over. "You look terrible." He finished.

Kelly snorted. "Thanks a lot, Minho."

"I'm serious. You need to sleep. And with everything weird going on around here, you never know when your next chance might be." He led her into the Homestead and up the stairs. Minho opened a door quietly and followed Kelly inside, shutting the door behind him. "You can take the hammock. I'll sleep in the sleepin' bag."

Kelly quickly shook her head. "No, I don't want to take your-"

Minho cut her off. "Relax, Princess. I never sleep in that thing. I prefer the sleeping bag cause I can't ever get that shucking hammock to balance." He told her, shaking his head. "Did you think I was going to give up _my_ comfort for you?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Whatever Minho." She walked over to the hammock and climbed in, making sure it didn't tip over. Minho snickered and got into the sleeping bag. "Thanks." She said to him once she had settled.

"No problem." She heard him say through a yawn. "You may be the greenie, but Gally really needs to leave these shanks alone. Besides, you've had a hell of a few days."

Kelly smiled slightly. It didn't take long for Minho's snores to fill the room, and Kelly eventually drifted off to sleep.

...

Kelly woke up, a little confused at first as to why she was inside. Then she remembered the events from the night before. She rolled over to see that Minho was no longer in his sleeping bag. Light was shining through the window, which made Kelly believe it was later in the morning. She rolled out of the hammock, running a hand through her hair, before walking out the door and out of the Homestead.

Frypan handed her a plate of eggs and toast for breakfast when she walked into the kitchen. She smiled at him, then walked over to Thomas and Chuck, sitting down across from them. "How was Minho's room?" Chuck asked, snickering.

Kelly rolled her eyes at the younger boy. "How do you know about that?"

"I overheard Minho telling Newt. He suggested letting you sleep in, which Newt agreed to." Kelly sighed.

"You're a nosey little boy, Chuckie." She told him, then proceeded to shove a bite of eggs in her mouth. "Where is Minho anyway?"

It was Thomas who answered this time. "Out in the maze with Alby."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. Alby wasn't a runner, so why was he out there. "Why Alby?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear. The reason Minho came back early yesterday was because he found a dead griever. He and Alby went to go check it out today." Thomas explained. Kelly swallowed her eggs, frowning.

"What if he gets stung, like Ben?"

"He won't." Kelly turned around to see Newt. "He's with Minho." She shrugged and finished her breakfast, not wanting to argue. Newt didn't look like he was in the best mood. "I'm sending you and Tommy to work in the gardens today." Newt told Kelly. "You two better get going, 'cause Zart's already waitin'." Kelly stood up from the table, her plate empty. Thomas finished his last bite of toast, then followed her. The two walked out together, towards the gardens.

Newt watched the two greenies go, frowning. His stomach was queasy and he glanced at his uneaten breakfast, suddenly disgusted at the thought of eating. He left the kitchen, mind racing. Newt _hated_ the maze. Despised it. And now his best friend was out there to get a look at a shucking dead griever. Newt didn't believe it was dead. With all the weird stuff happening lately, he didn't trust anything for what it was.

He walked away from the kitchen, searching for something to do to keep his mind off of Alby and Minho.

 **A/N: The next chapter will have more action, I promise! Kelly hadn't really talked much with Minho, so I think this strengthened their friendship. I'm still not sure about the Gally thing. I've written a few "memories" of Kelly and Gally when they were younger. I sort of like the idea, but I want to hear from you guys. So, what do you think Kelly and Gally's relationship should be like? Enemies, brother/sister friendship, actual brother and sister, something else? Let me know in the reviews, along with other suggestions if you have any!**

 **Thanks for reading, I'd love to know what you think about it! Please follow, favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"At least we can breath out here." Kelly murmured to Thomas. They were on their hands and knees, pulling weeds out of the dirt. Kelly was referring to their experience in the Blood House yesterday, which had caused her to gag more times than she could count.

Thomas shrugged. "That's debatable. Zart is nice and all, but that guy smells like sour milk." Kelly snorted but tried to pass it off as a cough when Zart looked over at them, making her sound like she was choking on dirt. "Smooth." Kelly recovered and rolled her eyes, throwing some soil onto his shirt. He sent an annoyed look in Kelly's direction, causing her to snicker.

"Hey! Quit it, greenie." Thomas told her, throwing a small dirt ball at her, hitting Kelly in the shoulder.

"Oh you're on." She grinned wickedly at him, dropping some dirt into his hair. He raised an eyebrow at her and threw some dirt in her face.

Kelly tapped him on the nose, leaving a dirt smudge on the tip.

Thomas swiped his finger across some mud. "Hey, you've got something on your cheek."

"What? Where?"

"Right here." He smeared the mud down the right side of her face. Kelly made a sour expression.

"Ugh. Come on Tommy!" She complained with a groan while Thomas laughed at her. She now had mud in her hair and was trying to pick it out.

"Greenies?" Kelly heard Zart's voice and she bit her lip. She and Thomas sat back on their haunches and Kelly smiled nervously at Zart when she met his eyes, well aware of the mud on her face. Zart sighed, shaking his head at the two. "Go clean yourselves up. It's almost time for lunch anyway, so go ahead. I expect you ready to work when you get back." Thomas nodded quickly and so did Kelly. The two got to their feet and left the gardens, Kelly dusting herself off.

"Well... that was fun." Thomas admitted to her, shaking his head to get the dirt out of his hair. Kelly wiped the mud off her face, flicking it off her fingers and onto the ground.

"Yeah. And, we got off early for lunch." She said with a smirk, glancing sideways at Thomas. They reached the kitchen and Kelly ducked inside. Frypan handed both her and Thomas a sandwich, and Kelly grabbed herself a glass of water. The greenies sat down next to each other, and Kelly bit hungrily into her sandwich.

"Bloody hell, you two are a _mess_." Newt sat a table away from them, watching. Kelly grinned at him. "Havin' fun in the garden?" Thomas nodded and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah. It's not bad." Kelly glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing the dirt smudge she left on his nose. She smiled, looking back down at her lunch. Newt raised an eyebrow at the two, but he didn't ask. Kelly noticed that Newt seemed to be a little distracted.

"What's up?" Chuck sat down across from Thomas, half eaten apple in hand. He glanced over at Newt. "Woah. Newt, you look like _klunk_." Kelly kicked him in the leg under the table, causing Chuck to jump. Newt watched Chuck, a tiny bit of a smile tugging at his lips.

Thomas spoke up. "He's not exactly lying."

"Yeah." Kelly agreed with the boys. "What's wrong with you?"

Newt sighed, frowning at the trio. "Every buggin' thing." She heard him mutter. Kelly and Thomas glanced at each other and it was evident that Thomas was worried. "It's Minho and Alby." He continued. "They should've been back by now."

...

Kelly and Thomas spent the rest of their day in the garden, pulling weeds and harvesting vegetables. They kept pretty quiet for the rest of the afternoon, Kelly's mind on what Newt had told them at lunch. Alby and Minho were supposed to be back by noon. That had been a few hours ago.

Thomas kept looking at the West Door of the maze, and Kelly could tell he was searching for a glimpse of Minho and Alby. She remembered when he asked Newt if someone could go out into the maze and look for them.

The look Newt gave him had been unforgettable.

His cheeks had sunk into his face as his expression turned to downright horror. It had passed quickly, and Newt told Thomas that it was against the rules, but it was too late. Kelly had already seen his fear.

Newt was _terrified_ of the maze. Whatever happened to him out there back when he was a runner had been horrifying.

Kelly pushed it out of her mind, yanking a weed out of the ground.

...

The kitchen was silent during dinner. All the gladers seemed to be depressed, but Kelly knew they were all thinking about Minho and Alby. She poked at her bread roll with a knife, too nervous to eat it. The runners came back at the normal time, about an hour to sunset, which made Kelly even more worried. Newt, on the other hand, was _panicking_. He was running from door to door as the runners entered the glade, not even bothering to stay calm.

"I can't stand sitting here anymore." Kelly dropped her knife on the table. "I mean, just look at him." She glanced back at Newt, who was limping towards the west door.

"I can't either. I'm going to wait for them with Newt." Thomas said, standing up. Kelly was close behind, but she was surprised when Chuck followed as well.

Newt was pacing in front of the West Door, tapping his fingers against his legs. "Where are they?" She heard him ask, turning to walk back in the other direction again.

"Why don't we send out a search party?" Thomas spoke up, causing Newt to stop and turn to them.

Kelly nodded. "Yeah. I mean, someone's bound to find them... right?"

Newt glared at them, but quickly shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "We can't, alright. It's against the buggin' rules. Those rules are the only thing keepin' order here. We can't break 'em, so don't bloody ask me again."

Kelly stared at him. "But why-"

Newt cut her off. "Shuck it, greenie! The doors are minutes to closing! Anyone who goes in now wouldn't make it back before the sun goes down. We'd be throwing away more lives than necessary. If those shanks don't make it back..." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. It looked to Kelly like he was wrestling with himself for his next words.

"Newt isn't gonna say it, so I will." Chuck's voice startled Kelly, causing her to turn and face him. He looked pale, just like Newt. "If they don't come back, they're dead. Minho knows the maze way too well to get lost. They're _dead_." With that, he turned around and trudged away, Newt nodding at his words.

"The kid's right." He said, shaking his head. He cast one last look at the maze before turning his back on it. "The maze closes in two minutes." On that depressing note, Newt limped away, head low. Kelly and Thomas exchanged glances, and she knew he was in shock just as she was. A few other gladers had gathered around them during the conversation and were watching the doors in anticipation.

The loud grind of metal seemed to seal the death sentence as the doors began to slide shut. Kelly stood shoulder to shoulder with the other gladers, still standing next to Thomas. Her eyes were focused on the shrinking gap in the wall. "Come on guys." She whispered, expecting to see Minho and Alby running around the corner. Thomas smacked her shoulder with his hand, eyes focused on the maze.

"Look." He pointed into the long corridor and Kelly strained her eyes to focus. Two figures came into view, and Kelly could see Minho struggling to carry Alby. He groaned under the effort, each step slow and heavy.

"They got him!" She heard him yell, stumbling for the glade. Thomas spun around.

"Newt! They're coming!" He screamed. Newt had walked all they way back to the Homestead, but at Thomas' voice he immediately turned around and ran for the door, his limp slowing him down.

Minho was now dragging Alby for the door, a desperate look in his eyes. Kelly felt Thomas shift next to her, setting her on edge. The other gladers were yelling for Minho to hurry, to ditch Alby and run. Some were yelling that he deserved to spend a night in the maze.

They were still too far away.

"Come on!" Thomas yelled. The closer they got, the more Kelly's hope grew. They were just a few feet away. A few more feet and they would be safe.

Then Minho tripped and fell to the ground. They weren't going to make it. That was it. No question.

Newt was only half way to the doors. Kelly glanced sideways at Thomas and saw his face, but Newt voiced what she was thinking. "Don't do it Tommy! Don't you bloody do it!" The boy with the limp screamed.

Five feet. Four.

The maze doors seemed to speed up, as if determined to keep Alby and Minho out of the glade. She could see Thomas shifting out of the corner of her eye. "Don't do it, Thomas." She hissed at him.

Three feet. Two feet.

Thomas moved forward, towards the closing doors. Kelly lunged, as did the other gladers, her hand latching onto his shirt. Thomas tried to rip out of her grip, but her nails were stuck in the fabric of his clothing. He yanked her with him as he ran in between the moving doors. " _Thomas_!" She screamed, managing to pull her hand free. Thomas continued forward, stepping into the maze.

The walls were closing around Kelly. She didn't have time to turn around and go back. "Kelly, don't you dare!" She heard Newt scream.

"I'm gonna regret this." She groaned, but she knew she had no choice. She moved forward as fast as possible, her body almost squished between the giant concrete walls. With all her energy, she threw herself through the tiny gap, falling at Minho's feet as the doors slammed shut behind her.

...

Newt was staring at the doors in disbelief. "No no no." He muttered, placing his hands on the wall. They had been so close to making it. He had accepted that Minho and Alby weren't coming back, but now both greenies were in there as well. As bloody annoying as the two were, Tommy and Kelly had grown on him. Newt had been happy to have a few more gladers that could possibly become friends of his. Now they were gone, along with the two shanks he was closest to.

Newt pounded his fists against the wall in frustration, well aware of the glader's eyes on him. He had been left in charge for one day, and both greenies were going to be sleeping with the grievers because he couldn't keep an eye on them. He turned away and stomped back to the Homestead, angry at no one but himself.

Himself, and the creators who made this whole stupid thing.

 **A/N: This chapter was a little short, but it was necessary. The garden part with Thomas and Kelly was fun to write though! And how do you think Kelly will deal with Thomas after he pulled her into the maze, practically killing her?**

 **In response to the reviews, Minho and Kelly was never my plan. They don't click right. You guys will just have to wait and see what happens. :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Getting four new reviews in one day really made me feel good!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas helped her to her feet, and Kelly proceeded to smack him across the face. "Ow!" He yelled, gingerly touching his bright red skin with his fingers. "What was that for?"

"You're an _idiot_!" Kelly spat instead.

"She's right." Kelly looked over Thomas's shoulder to see Minho, arms crossed. "You're a shuck-face." He said, his tone dead serious. "You're a shuck-face too, Kelly."

"Me? This shank pulled me in here!"

"I'm standing right here."

" _Shut up!_ " Kelly and Minho yelled in unison, causing Thomas to fall silent. Kelly was glaring at him, arms crossed. She wanted to say something to both of them, but Alby groaned from his position on the floor. She raised an eyebrow at Minho.

"Start talking." She told him. She didn't want to ask a ton of questions to get the information out of him.

Surprisingly, Minho did. "He got stung by the griever. Apparently, they're pretty good actors when it comes to playin' dead. It didn't kill him, but he's gonna die anyway, without the Serum. Not that it matters, 'cause we'll all be dead too."

Thomas moved next to her. "What do you mean? Isn't there something we can do?"

Minho snorted. "Did Ben come back this morning? No. That's because nobody survives a night in the maze." This wasn't new news to Kelly, but she figured Thomas would have known it as well.

"So that's just it? We have no chance?"

Kelly didn't hear the rest of the boy's conversation. She had moved to the wall on her right, pulling on a vine that went almost all the way up to the top. Maybe she could climb her way out of this death trap. She could hear Minho still telling Thomas that they were dead, so she figured she had a little time.

Kelly began to climb up the vines, testing to make sure it would hold her weight. Nothing broke, so she continued, the sound of Minho's voice getting further away. About halfway up she glanced down, then wished she hadn't.

One wrong move and the boys would find a Kelly pancake at their feet.

"What the shuck are you _doing_?" Looks like Minho finally realized she was missing. He was staring up at her.

"Trying to get a better view!" She continued to climb, despite Minho's protests. Once she reached the top, she quickly pulled herself up. The top of the wall was just big enough for her to sit on with her legs dangling off the side. She pushed herself to her feet, holding her arms out for balance.

"Who's the idiot now?" She heard Thomas yell, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Be quiet!" She yelled back, squinting. She couldn't see much of anything, just the layout of the maze walls. The sun had gone down, so the whole place was dark, making Kelly shiver. There was fog that had settled, which obstructed her view of the ground. She was about to tell the boys that there wasn't anything to see when she heard the _noise_ , causing her to freeze.

It started out as the chilling groan of metal that swept through the maze, making the hair on the back of Kelly's neck stand up. Then she could hear what sounded like the whirring of the blades of a saw, and the sound of metal scraping against the concrete floor like chalk on a chalkboard, making Kelly flinch. The whirring got louder and Kelly began to hear a consistent 'Ping! Ping! Ping!' noise along with the sound of rattling chains. On top of all that, she could hear little clicks, like buttons getting pushed, and she saw what looked like a mechanical claw cut through the fog before disappearing again.

Fear ripped through her as she scrambled to grab hold of a vine, almost tripping in her rush to get on solid ground. The climb down was going to be worse than the climb up. She really hadn't thought this through.

 _Wait._

Whatever those things were, the grievers... they were on the ground. Maybe it was better that she was on top.

Kelly quickly pulled herself back up, kicking off a vine that was wrapped around her shoe. "Oh man, oh man!" She heard Minho exclaim, panic evident in his voice. "We gotta split up. Keep moving, don't stop." With that, the keeper of the runners turned around and plunged into the maze.

"Minho!" Kelly screamed after him, but the boy didn't stop. She cursed under her breath. Minho was the only one who knew anything about the maze, and he had just left the two greenies alone.

She looked down at Thomas to see him trying to haul Alby up the opposite wall. "Kelly, get over here and help me!"

She bit her lip. The haunted sound of the clicking was getting closer. "I don't know, Thomas. What if Minho is right? Splitting up is probably better for us." She was on her feet again, noticing that the top of the wall looked thick enough to run on.

"Are you crazy? We can't split up, and we can't leave Alby!" The logical part of Kelly's brain told her that he was right, but the nasty sound silenced it. Her fear was telling her to run. Minho had said Alby was a goner anyway, so why even bother? She opened her mouth to respond, but the haunted roar of a mechanical machine cut her off.

"Sorry, Tommy." She heard herself say. Fear had taken over her brain, and she broke into a run, heading away from her friend while making sure she didn't slip off the thin walkway.

"Kelly!" She heard him scream, causing her to skid to a stop. She turned around to see Thomas, part way up the wall with Alby swinging dangerously beside him. He had tied himself to the concrete, making Kelly want to facepalm. There was no way Thomas would be able to get free in a flash, but at least he wasn't on the ground.

"Just hide!" She shouted to him. "Then run and we'll meet up!" With that, she took off again, swaying as she struggled to keep her balance. She could see the break in the wall where another corridor began, knowing she would have to jump. There wasn't enough time to try and calculate the distance, and she had no where else to go. "This must be the stupidest thing I've ever done." She breathed as the gap grew closer. Pushing at full speed, Kelly ran for the edge, jumping off the top of the wall at the last second.

She made good distance, but she didn't jump high enough to land on her feet on the other side of the gap, causing her left knee to slam into the concrete. Kelly cried out in pain, toppling sideways and falling towards the ground. She threw her arms out quickly, latching onto the nearest vine and holding it tight. She let out a sigh of relief, then began to climb down quickly. She wasn't going to move very fast if she had to jump from wall to wall, so the ground was probably her best option. Kelly hit the floor, letting go of the vine as she did so. She was at the end of the door corridor, and she could just make out the outline of Alby and Thomas's bodies on the wall.

As Kelly turned to head down another hall in the maze, she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes latching onto the horror in front of her.

A Griever.

It had a disgusting slug body attached to metal claw legs. There were spikes poking out of its squishy flesh and disgusting patches of hair could be seen in random places. Its slug body pulsed as it breathed, but there was no sound of it taking in air. Kelly couldn't tell which way was the front and which was the back. She probably would have gagged if the griever didn't look so scary.

Its spikes suddenly contracted into its body, along with its legs, and it rolled in her direction. Kelly let out a shriek, turned, and bolted down the corridor behind her. She could hear it as it rolled, making its horrible noises.

 _Click-click._

 _Whirrrrrrrrrrr._

 _Click-click-click._

Kelly darted down the corridor, making sharp turns whenever the option was available. Luckily, she hadn't hit a dead end yet. Her knee was crying out in pain, practically screaming for her to stop, but her brain didn't listen. The griever was getting closer.

 _Whirrrrrrrrrrr_.

She ran left. Then right. Another left. Another right.

Kelly was just rounding another corner when she slammed into something, tumbling to the ground. She landed on her knee again, gritting her teeth, but her eyes landed on Minho. "Get up!" He hissed at her, then turned to continue running in the direction she had just come from. She grabbed onto his shirt and yanked him back.

"Griever." She managed, shaking her head. Without a word, Minho turned down another corridor, Kelly close behind. "We have... to find... Thomas." She panted, struggling to keep up with the boy as she wobbled on her knee. Minho nodded and continued to run, the Griever close behind them.

She ignored the clicking, sprinting to fall into step beside Minho. They turned another corner to find three grievers already there, their backs to the two gladers. Kelly caught a glimpse of something between them, her eyes falling on Thomas. He was boxed in, another griever behind him. She watched him with wide eyes as he spun around and ran for the single griever, letting out a battle cry. This was it. She was about to watch her friend get ripped apart by one of these stupid, ugly creatures.

At the last second, Thomas dove out of the way, the griever rolling past him. He ran down the now unblocked corridor, away from Kelly and Minho. "Run." She heard Minho say, pointing down the corridor on her left. "I'll get Thomas, you run. We'll meet back up." Kelly bit her lip. She didn't want to go off on her own again, but Minho was the expert and the griever that had been chasing them was gaining ground. She nodded and ran, Minho making a turn and heading away from her.

Of course, the griever decided to follow Kelly.

"Stupid... shucking... griever." She heaved, feet pounding against the pavement.

 _Click-click-click._

It mocked her as it got closer. "Shut up!" She screamed, turning down another hallway. Lucky for her, it seemed like the other grievers had followed Minho and Thomas.

She took a final turn to the right, hitting a dead end. "No, no, no!" She muttered, spinning around to see the griever. It clicked its claw as it rolled towards her, as if it was laughing at her. Kelly noticed that it was still going the same speed as before, ripping down the corridor. An image of Thomas jumping out of the way flashed through her mind and Kelly knew exactly what to do.

She waited, back against the dead end wall as the griever speed forward.

 _Wait for it._

Her legs twitched in anticipation.

 _Wait for it._

Just a few more feet...

When the griever was seconds from smashing into her, Kelly threw herself to the right, jumping out of the way as the griever collided with the wall. The disgusting creature went limp, it's horrific sound coming to an end. Kelly didn't wait to see if it was really dead or not. She jumped over one of its claws and ran out of there, leaving the griever behind.

When she came to a corridor intersection, a pair of hands latched onto her arms, causing her to let out a shriek. Minho clamped a hand over her mouth, pulling her into the other hallway. Thomas stood next to him, panting. "I knocked one out." She managed, the words falling off her tongue as Minho removed his hand.

"We've got more on our tail, but I've got a plan. Follow me and don't ask questions." He instructed, then took off running. Kelly and Thomas ran right behind him, side by side. Minho led them down a corridor until he stopped right in front of them, causing Kelly to stumble to a stop beside him, almost falling off the side of the cliff.

Wait...

Minho grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "How-" She heard Thomas ask, but the runner cut him off.

"Don't get so excited."

"How is this going to-" Kelly began, but she was cut off by the whirring of the grievers. It clicked in her head, and Minho could tell. He nodded to her, and Kelly could see that Thomas had gotten it as well.

 _Whirrrrrrrrrrr_.

"Here they come!" Minho shouted over the roar of the grievers. Right on cue, the four creatures turned the corner, forming a line. Kelly, Thomas and Minho stood shoulder to shoulder, their heels inches from the edge of the cliff. "We have to jump together! You two go left, I'll go right!"

The grievers raced towards the trio, their claws clicking in anticipation of catching their prey.

"Three!" Minho began a countdown. Kelly's teeth were clenched.

"Two!" The griever's spikes ripped up the concrete just feet away.

"One!"

Kelly launched herself to the side, twisting as she flew through the air. She slammed into the ground, her knee banging against the wall. Thomas landed beside her with an "oof!" She quickly pushed herself to a sitting position, just in time to see the last griever roll to a stop, teetering on the side of the cliff. Minho locked eyes with her and Thomas, nodding, and Kelly knew what they had to do. The three teenagers ran forward, jumping and kicking the griever. The creature let out a roar, rolling off the cliff and into the empty void.

Kelly collapsed to the ground, the rush of adrenaline gone. She could feel her knee throbbing, pulsing along with her incredibly fast heartbeat. Kelly laid flat on her back, her eyes on the sky, unmoving. She had no energy to get up.

She felt Minho slip his arms under her torso and knees, carrying her bridal style away from the cliff. He set her on the ground, leaning her back against the wall. She let out a groan when Thomas's foot accidentally hit her knee. He was sitting next to her, eyes shut tight. "Shuck, Kelly. Your knee is huge. What happened?"

Kelly groaned in response. "Just leave it alone, Minho." She didn't want to look at her swollen knee, so she kept her eyes shut. She had just run miles through a maze to get away from the scariest creatures she had ever seen in her life. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Trusting that Minho would wake her up if there was any trouble, Kelly immediately fell asleep, the pain in her knee getting more unbearable as she came off her adrenaline high. Her head fell sideways, landing on Thomas's shoulder as her eyelids became too heavy.

 **A/N: This chapter was a little challenging to write because I was trying to get the grievers just right. So, please review and tell me what you think! Let me know if there is a mistake somewhere.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, shank." Kelly could feel someone poking her arm, but she didn't bother to open her eyes, her head pounding from a headache. She felt another tap, this one on her other arm.

"Kelly, wake up. We need to get to the doors. They're about to open." Kelly's eyes slid open slowly, blinking to adjust to the light. She saw Thomas and Minho's faces in front of her. She groaned, pushing herself to a sitting position. She noticed the walls of the maze surrounding her and the memories from the last night came back to her.

Kelly felt like she was going to throw up.

She grabbed Thomas's outstretched hand and he pulled her to her feet. Kelly let out a yelp of pain as she put weight on her left foot. She looked down to see a swollen kneecap. "Yeah, that knee is going to be a problem." Minho voiced, grabbing Kelly's arm and wrapping it around his shoulder. Thomas took her other arm and together the trio stumbled back in the direction of the West Door.

"I still can't believe we survived." Minho muttered, shaking his head. "It's never been done before." Kelly limped in between the two boys, saying nothing. She couldn't believe it either, after everything she had heard.

"Hey," She spoke up finally. "What happened to Alby?" She and Minho both turned their heads to look at Thomas.

"I left him hanging on that wall. Hopefully, he's still there." Kelly felt a sick feeling in her stomach, remembering how she had ditched Thomas and Alby. The three gladers fell silent as they turned down corridors, Minho taking the lead. Kelly was surprised how she could actually remember the route they had taken last night to get to the Cliff.

It took a while, but the trio managed to make it to the door before it opened. The first thing Kelly noticed was Alby dangling above her. Minho saw him too, and his mouth dropped. "No way." He breathed, eyes on the leader of the glade.

Thomas nodded. "Yeah. And I have no idea how to get him down."

At that moment, the doors of the glade began to open, the screeching of metal filling the corridor. As the gap in the walls grew wider, Kelly could see a few gladers through it. "There!" Chuck's voice hit Kelly's ears. "I knew they would make it back!" The three teenagers stumbled out of the glade and collapsed on the ground, pain still flaring in Kelly's knee. She rolled onto her back to see Newt standing above them.

"What? How-" Newt began to ask, but Thomas cut him off.

"We need to save Alby." Minho nodded, and motioned for Newt to follow him. The two boys disappeared from Kelly's view.

"Clint, get the two greenies to the med-jack hut. Minho, you're next." She heard Newt say. Kelly pushed herself to her feet, wobbling slightly, standing beside Thomas. Together, the two made their way to the med-jack hut, following the Keeper, Clint.

The rest was a blur to Kelly. She remembered being given some of Frypan's food, being lead to a bed and Clint giving her some pain medication. The last thing she remembered was her head hitting a soft pillow and her brain shutting down.

...

 _The first thing she noticed was the bright, artificial lighting. The walls were a dreary gray color that was a bit depressing. Kelly glanced around, noticing a young girl sitting in a chair in the center of the room. Upon closer inspection, Kelly realized who it was._

 _It was... her._

 _A young her._

 _She had a blank expression, staring straight ahead at the only door in the room. It was closed._

 _Kelly took a few steps closer to her younger self, circling around the chair. The small brunette girl showed no sign of seeing Kelly._

 _The door clicked open, causing Kelly to whip her head around. A man with a face that reminded Kelly of a rat stepped into the room, shutting the door tightly behind him. "Good day." He said with no expression._

 _Young Kelly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you want, Janson?" She spat._

 _The man, Janson, shook his head at her. "The Chancelor is getting impatient, Kelly. You've already made the connection with Patty, but you need to make it with the rest of the subjects."_

 _"I won't do it."_

 _Kelly stood in the corner, watching the interaction. What was this connection? And who was Patty?_

 _Janson chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh I think you will. We're capable of many things." He snapped his fingers and the door swung open again, revealing a girl younger than young Kelly. There was a rag tied around her mouth, and a man was holding her back, despite her thrashing._

 _"Patty!" Young Kelly cried out, causing Kelly to snap her head back to look at the girl in the chair. "Alright, alright! I'll do it! Just don't hurt her." Janson let a creepy smile play on his lips. The girl, Patty, was let go of, but the door slammed shut again._

 _"Good girl." Janson said with a nod of approval. "I'm sure we won't have any more problems from you." With that, the Rat Man left the room, leaving the young girl alone again._

...

Kelly shot up in bed, gasping for air. She had goosebumps on her arms, a shiver running down her spine at the memory of her dream. Her head whipped around, eyes taking in her surroundings. She relaxed, realizing she was still in the med-jack hut. She could see Thomas in the next bed over, snoring softly. "Woah. You look like you've seen a bloody ghost." Kelly turned to see Newt standing at the door, watching her.

She smiled weakly at him, still shaken up from the strange dream. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen that man before. And the girl, Patty, had seemed familiar too. "I'm fine. Just had a dream." Newt raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"Dreams are pretty common around here." He assured her. Kelly was glad he didn't ask what it had been about, because she didn't really know herself. "Clint said you're fine. The swelling in your knee should go down, but no real damage was done. He said you're free to go." Kelly nodded, smiling at Newt. "He suggested you go get some dinner, and I agree. Chuck was looking pretty lonely." Kelly pushed back the covers and stepped out of bed, noticing that her knee didn't hurt as bad as before. "I'll wake Tommy up." With that, Kelly left the med-jack hut.

...

"I still can't believe you both killed a griever." Chuck was talking Kelly's ear off... still. Thomas was sitting next to her, and she would occasionally see him roll his eyes.

"Well, believe it, Chuck. Because we've told you it's true about a _dozen_ times already." Thomas said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Kelly rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she took a drink of ice cold water.

Chuck sighed. "Well can you blame me? Nobody has ever-"

"-survived a night in the maze." Thomas and Kelly finished in unison. They glanced at each other before Kelly began laughing. Thomas joined in seconds later.

"You guys are delirious. Are you sure you got sleep?" Kelly ignored Chuck's comment, recovering from her laughing fit.

"I've gotta say, I agree with Chuckie here." Minho's voice caused Kelly to turn her head. The runner was standing behind them, hands on his hips. Thomas finished his last spoonful of potatoes, rolling his eyes at Minho.

"What's up, Minho?" Kelly asked as he slid into the seat across from her. He had bags under his eyes, which gave Kelly the impression that he hadn't slept much.

Minho ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing much, just gaining a headache from Alby's screams." Kelly raised an eyebrow in alarm.

" _Screams_?"

Minho opened his mouth to respond, but Chuck beat him to it. "He's going through The Changing. Been screaming ever since he woke up." The Keeper of the runners nodded, confirming Chuck's words.

"So he got the serum?" Minho nodded again. "Well... what now?"

"Figure out what to bloody do with you and Tommy." Newt joined the conversation, causing both Thomas and Kelly to turn and look at him.

Thomas choked on his water. " _Do_ with us? What's that supposed to mean?"

Newt sighed. "The whole glade has been turned upside down since the two of you showed up, starting with the fact that Kelly came up the box right after you, and the box has yet to go down. You both broke one of the rules of the glade, but survived and saved the lives of two others. That's going to cause some disagreement." Kelly and Thomas exchanged worried looks. "I've called a gathering for tomorrow, and the two of you are going to be there." With that, Newt turned away and limped for the Homestead. Minho left silently, heading in a different direction. Kelly went back to poking at her potatoes, suddenly not hungry.

"You two have hardly been here for a week and you're already going to a gathering. Lucky." Chuck broke the silence. Kelly rolled her eyes. She wouldn't call it lucky. She pushed back her chair and threw her trash away, ready to collapse in her hammock and go back to sleep.

"Hey Kelly. Are you okay?" She turned around to see Thomas. The two began to walk together.

"Yeah. Why?"

Thomas shrugged. "I heard you earlier in the med-jack hut. You were already asleep and you kept muttering. Kept saying the name Patty." Kelly felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the name, the same sense of familiarity returning.

"Just a dream, I guess."

"Okay." The two fell silent, reaching Kelly's hammock. Thomas slid into his sleeping bag, zipping it around him. Kelly laid down in her hammock, shutting her eyes tightly.

 _Kept saying the name Patty..._

Kelly felt a sick feeling creep into her stomach as Thomas's words replayed in her head.

Who was Patty?

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to jump straight to the Gathering just yet. Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading! :)**


End file.
